The objective of this project is to understand the biochemical and physiological function of retrograde axonal transport in the visual system. To better achieve this goal three disciplines - biochemistry, microscopic anatomy and cell biology - are focused on this objective. The neuronal selectivity for uptake and retrograde transport of proteins will continue to be investigated to provide an understanding of the molecular basis for this specificity. The relationship of axonal transport to the recurrent Herpes simplex virus infections of the cornea has been investigated and continuing efforts are being made to test the feasibility of developing a new drug delivery mechanism utilizing retrograde axonal transport to carry anti-viral drugs to the trigeminal ganglion. A study of the retrograde transport of endogenous macromolecules from corneal epithelium to the trigeminal ganglion has begun to better understand the physiological and biochemical significance of this phenomenon.